monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/BrudnoWpis
Monsterkowa Iesha Guela. Afrykanka bez "udziwnień" (tj. Jak u Arundhati urodzenie w Indiach, afrykańscy rodzice). Bardzo ciemna skóra, włosy. Czerwone usta. Wyglada jak afrykanka 100% (nie to co np. Padma). Prawdopodobnie z Ghany. Kocha kakao. *No ktoś z Polinezji z wymyślnym imieniem bo Polinezja mi się jeszcze nie znudziła... *Laos, Mnjama, Indonezja, Jamajka i inne mniej znane państwa ponieważ uwielbiam wgryzać się w takie mało znane kultury. Wrodzona wścibskość i ciekawość *Postać zainspirowana Arielką z "Małej syrenki". W dużej mierze jedynie wygląd, uważam że jest p-r-z-e-ś-l-i-c-z-n-y i ten dobór kolorów, ach. 'Gwiazda' Veasna Soun - Żywiołaczka ognia. Ktoś z osobowością opartą na 4w5 Enneagram wszedł za mocno, ale czuję że ją polubię... Zimna. Introwertyczna. Odsuwająca się od innych. Enigma. Owiana dziwną aurą. Trudna do zrozumienia. Intelektualista. Coś dalej dopiszę. Z Kambodży. Przedstawia się często pod innym imieniem kogoś z rodziny Dara. Osobowość Veasna przeczy stereotypowi narwanego żywiołaka ognia o mocnym temperamencie. Jest spokojna i ma stalowe nerwy. CDN Wygląd Veasna jest niską dziewczyną o chudej sylwetce, umięśnionych ramionach i sporym dekolcie. Skóra żywiołaczki ma karmelowy odcień. Rysy twarzy dziewczyny są charakterystyczne dla rodowitych mieszkanek regionów Kambodży, ma małe, czafne, cieńkie "skośne" brwi i azjatycką aparycję oczu. Usta dziewczyny są pełne i "zbite" przypominają kształtem serce. Na lewym poloczku znajduje się czarny pieprzyk. Tęczówki Veasny są ciemno czarne. Ma naturalnie grube i ciemne rzęsy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Biedna jak myszy kościelene ALE ma bogatego wujka w Ameryce, to ją przygarnął do siebie by nie zmarnowała życia na polu ryżowym i mogła normalnie się uczyć i nie łazić w łachmanach. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Manipulacja i kontrola ognia' - Dziewczyna potrafi manipulować ogniem w jego czystej postaci oraz kontrolować go wg. Własnych celów. *'Odporność na ogień' - Będąc żywiołakiem ognia Veasna jest całkowicie odporna na jego destrukcyjne działanie. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zamyślonym wyrazie twarzy. *Wygląda jakby zarazmiała się rozpłakać. *Dość skromnym sposobie ubioru. *Nie robi sobie makijażu, ponieważ nie ma na to ani czasu ani pieniędzy. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Dara. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Nie jestem smutna. Jestem zamyślona" *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Na rodzinnych polach uprawnych, dziewczyna nie rozstawała się z dość charakterystyczną "chińską" czapeczką. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko postaci oznacza "ogród" w języku Khmer. *Means "opportunity, good fortune, fate" in Khmer. (Imię) *Ksywka "Dara" jest prawdziwym imieniem i oznacza "gwiazda" w j. Khmer, ostatecznie pochodzi z Sanskrytu. *Postać pierwotnie nosiła imię "Intan Bunnag" i była z Indonezji. *Mimo bycia żywiołakiem ognia, woda nie robi na dziewczynie żadnego wrażenia. Między innymi dzięki obecności tej cechy, jej rodzina mogła bezpiecznie obcować z mokradłami wymaganymi do hodowania ryżu. *Jej basic został lekko zainspirowany strojem "Kesor" z gry "MissFashion", który z kolei jest inspirowany tradycyjnymi kreacjami z regionów Kambodży. *By kreacja w niemal 100% przypominała te tradycyjne, w pierwszym basicu, żywiołaczka powinna mieć wokół bioder związany szeroki pas materiału lecz zrezygnowałam z niego by strój nie przypominał zbytnio modelu z gry. *Bardzo nie lubi ostrych dań ponieważ częato ma po nich nieprzyjemności związane z układem pokarmowym min. Zgagę. *Ma kompleks i myśli że są za duże i faceci tylko na to lecą a przez to jest brana za pustą Barbie z wypchanym sylikonem dekoltem a tak ma po prostu w genach. Biografia skrócona Vesana urodziła się w Kambodzy, w dość biednej rodzinie która zajmowała się uprawą pól ryżowych. Jej ojciec niemal całe djie spędzał w polu a matka zajmowała się handlem na targu by zdobyć pieniądze na żywność, gdyż środki z upraw nie były satysfakcjonujące. CDN Klasyczny potwór left|220px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|300px|leftKambodża, Królestwo Kambodży (khm. ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជា, trl. Kâmpǔchéa, Preăhréachéanachâkr Kâmpǔchéa, w latach 1976–1989 Kampucza) – państwo w południowo-wschodniej Azji, na Półwyspie Indochińskim, nad Zatoką Tajlandzką. Graniczy od zachodu i północy z Tajlandią (długość granicy – 803 km), od północy z Laosem (541 km), a od wschodu z Wietnamem (930 km). Kambodża położona jest między 10°50' a 15°00'N oraz 102°50' a 107°50'E. 75% powierzchni kraju zajmuje równinna, aluwialna Nizina Mekongu, wypełniająca młode zapadlisko tektoniczne osadami czwartorzędowymi. Przez jej wschodnią część przepływa główna rzeka kraju Mekong, a w zachodniej części leży rozległe jezioro Tonle Sap (2,7-16 tys. km²). Na południowy wschód od równiny leży wierzchołek delty Mekongu, rozciągającej się na terytorium Wietnamu w kierunku Morza Południowochińskiego. Galeria Intan twarz koncept szkic.jpg|Koncept. Veasna obecnie szkic.jpg Veasna ID1.jpg Veasna Basic szkic.jpg Veasna skullette.jpg Veasna ID2.jpg|Drugi strój basicowy mniej...hmm...tradycyjny? Meta timeline *'31.10.18' - Rochi ujawni istnienie postaci pod pierwszym imieniem. *'01.11.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Vesana Soun, grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Tu będzie OC vol. 2 no masz znowu Indie...' Arundhati Singh - Nastoletnia Abada urodzona i wychowana na Sri Lance, lecz ma afrykańskie korzenie. Cdn od małego była uczona sztuk walki - zwłaszcza taekwondo, gdyż jej ojciec - niegdyś trener, przed przeprowadzką na Sri Lankę w celu spokojniejszego życia bardzo naciskał na to by córka umiała się obronić. Nauka w dużej mierze ukształtowała charakter Arundhati. CDN Osobowość *Wychowanie w dyscyplinie nauczyło ją trzymania nerwów na wodzy. *Czasem wydaje się być sucz. *Bo mało kto rozumie jej postępowanie. *Wierzy że każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę i ma prawo popełniać błędy. *Ale swoje i tak wie. *Przed kolegami zgrywa "panią coll and rebel" ale rodzicom boi się sprzeciwić. Wygląd Arundhati jest dość wysoką, umięśnioną dziewczyną o ciemnej cerze i afrykańskiej urodzie odziedziczonej po rodzicach. Ma masywne rysy twarzy, sporych rozmiarów nos i kruczoczarne włosy które zdobi złotym brokatem - tak samo jak swoje ciało. Z czoła dziewczyny wyrastają rogi 8charakterystyczne dla rasy a ona sama jest lekko przygarbiona. Zamiast stóp posoada kopyta a z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta ogon barwy włosów. Tęczówki Arundhati mają złotą barwę zaś brwi czarną. Relacje 'Rodzina' Afrykańczycy, pracujący na plantacji herbaty na Sri Lance. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Złotych akcentach. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'ksywka' - Aruna *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Liścia w formie moodboardu. *The name of a star (also called Alcor), which was named after a type of climbing plant, possibly meaning "not restrained" in Sanskrit. In Hindu belief it is the name of the sage Vasishtha's wife, who is identified with the star. *From Sanskrit सिंह (sinha) meaning "lion". In 1699 Guru Gobind Singh gave all his Sikh male followers the surname Singh and all females Kaur. *Rasę potwora zawdzięcza Liściowi. Biografia skrócona Rodzice Arundhati są sudańczykami. CDN Klasyczny potwór Abada - In the Kongo language, Abada refers to a mythical animal similar to a unicorn. The abada, however, has two crooked horns as opposed to a unicorn's single one. The abada's horns can act as an antidote to poison. It has been described as being the size of a small donkey with the tail of a boar. It also goes by the name of Nillekma or Arase. It is said to be native to Kurdufan, a former province of central Sudan. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290px Cejlon (syng. Śrī Lankā, tamil. Ilankai, ang. Ceylon) – druga co do wielkości wyspa leżąca na Oceanie Indyjskim, na południowy wschód od wybrzeży Indii, od których oddzielona jest cieśniną Palk. Wyspa ma powierzchnię 65,6 tys. km² i stanowi jednocześnie państwo Sri Lankę. Ukształtowanie wyspy ma charakter nizinny, na południu znajduje się niewysoki płaskowyż. Panuje tam klimat zwrotnikowy monsunowy, są wysokie opady. Teren wyspy porośnięty jest w 40% lasami monsunowymi i równikowymi. Rosną tam też kolczaste zarośla i sawanny. Na plantacjach uprawia się herbatę. Galeria Arundhati Skullette.jpg Arundhati ID.jpg Arundhati szkic twarzy.jpg Od innych Adopt4M.jpg|Moodboard/baza od Liścia Meta timeline *'??' - Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija